


Mon alpha.

by Et_Smaragdus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Celos, M/M, Violencia, alfa - Freeform, omega - Freeform, posesividad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Et_Smaragdus/pseuds/Et_Smaragdus
Summary: Remus odiaba la violencia, pero incluso él podía hacer excepciones.





	Mon alpha.

Remus _odiaba_ la violencia.

Siempre pensaba que las peleas territoriales eran una estúpida excusa para romperse la cara unos a otros, las repudiaba, aunque supiera que eran necesarias entre los Alfas, ellos las necesitaban. Las pequeñas peleas  _"amistosas"_  de su alfa y Sirius también eran un constante dolor de cabeza - _y trasero si se ponía a pensar -._

Odiaba la violencia en sí, y sabía que tenía razones para hacerlo. Había sido criado de una casa de acogida a otra. Odiaba lo dañinos que podían ser los humanos y cuando el Ministerio descubrió _por qué_ sus padres lo habían abandonado, no hicieron mucho para ayudarlo.

 _Es un hombre lobo, ¿para que molestarse?_   _¿Importaba acaso si lo golpeaban a diario, si lo vendían? Solo es un monstruo que no merece compasión alguna._

No tenia caso preocuparse. Un perro callejero valía mucho mas que él. Siempre fue así y todos los hogares a los cuales había ido habían pensado que su licantropía podía curarse a golpes. Odiaba tanto a los muggles que lo habían  _aceptado_ en sus hogares. Odiaba tanto a las monjas que le habían lastimado, creyendo que los demonios lo habían poseído y que solo causaría muertes a sus queridos sacerdotes. Ya quería Remus matarlos a todos y cada uno de ellos. Odiaba a las muchas personas que lo habían lastimado y odiaba al mundo mágico que le había abandonado a su suerte, siendo solo un niño, hasta hace poco.

Siempre creyó que Voldemort estaba loco, pero Tom era un genio y el si sabía que era lo que el mundo Mágico necesitaba. No se había rendido a pesar de lo mucho que Albus Dumbledore había tratado de frenarlo, a sabiendas de que Tom haría mucho bien, a Dumbledore no le convenía, su poder se vería reducido a nada y trato con todas sus fuerzas de frenarlo, pero fracaso y ahora las cosas estaban mucho, muchísimo mejor de lo que Remus hubiese pensado jamás hubieran podido esos magos de pacotilla.

Si, había tenido ya su ración de violencia, suficiente para el resto de su vida, gracias. 

Sin embargo, incluso él, que era un _chico bueno_  y tranquilo, quien habría preferido una taza de chocolate caliente a una sesión de duelos a muerte, estaba a segundos de atacar a matar. Si esa estúpida omega no dejaba de ronronear y soltar sus asquerosas feromonas a su alfa, iba a descuartizarla. Remus no solía ser territorial, dejaba que Fenrir se encargara de asegurar que ellos eran solo dos, Remus de Fenrir y Fenrir de Remus. Así era y así sería siempre. Lo sabía, pero le enfurecía observar a la asquerosa chica.

\- Moony, ¿ocurre algo? - Sirius a su lado parecía dividido entre la más pura diversión y la preocupación que solo él podría expresar. No todos los días se podía ver al tranquilo y calmado Remus sediento de sangre y gruñendo sin siquiera notarlo. Era hilarante. Severus a su lado parecía sentir lo mismo, pero era bastante obvio que lo reprimía con más facilidad.

Quería mirar a Sirius, quería que sus ojos se desviaran a los bonitos ojos grises de su mejor amigo y actual protector, pero no podía quitar la vista de la omega. Era una muy bonita chica, unos 24 años si Remus la miraba bien, toda curvas y abultados pechos, sonrisa perfecta y blancos dientes. Uno de sus dedos jugaba de forma exagerada con un mechón de su hermoso cabello castaño. Remus deseaba enterrar sus dientes en el pequeño y delicado cuello de la estúpida Omega y arrancarle la garganta.

Fenrir a su lado estaba cómodo y tranquilo, hablando extrañamente de forma civilizada con uno de los Alfas del lado norte, riendo y contando las batallas que ocurrieron durante la toma del Ministerio, hace 5 años. Parecía no importarle que la Omega se pegara más a la mesa, haciendo mucho más visibles sus pechos y dejando expuesta más piel. Muchos de los Alfas se encontraban babeando por la niña, sus feromonas comenzando a darle unos horribles dolores de cabeza a Rem, después de todo se suponía que aquella era una reunión territorial de Alfas. Algunos grandes Alfas solían traer alguna que otra Omega para establecer alianzas, pero esta chica era completa y totalmente odiosa. Su hermana, la hermosa y algo intimidante Alfa a su lado mantenía a todos los alfas bajo control a base de gruñidos. 

Bien, dos podían jugar a eso. 

Fenrir observo intrigado a Remus a su lado. Estaba inquieto y tenso, sus ojos no se apartaban de la omega frente suyo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Remus parecía al borde de una matanza. Observo a Sirius al lado de su Rem y lo vio ocultar una sonrisa tras su copa de vino, el muy cabrón parecía estarse divirtiendo y la curiosidad le gano. Deseaba saber que podría causar tal enojo en su precioso y normalmente tranquilo Omega. 

No podía ser por la niña esa, ¿o sí? Remus no era del tipo territorial, eso lo sabía. Pero por la forma en que observaba el cuello de la chica, mostraba momentáneamente los dientes y soltaba bajos gruñidos parecía listo para saltar. La reunión acabo unos minutos después y todos comenzaron a salir del ya conocido salón de la casa Riddle. Era bastante fácil observar que el ministro de Magia, Tom Riddle estaba satisfecho y el hermoso joven a su lado -  _quien había estado sentado en su regazo durante toda la reunión_  - observaba atentamente con sus ojos verdes a su Rem. El niño era el cachorro de su pareja y lo entendía, pero no podía entender porque Harry Potter y Sirius Black tenían la misma e idéntica sonrisa. 

La Omega que había acaparado la atención de Remus durante la reunión se contoneaba mientras se acercaba, tenía su largo cabello amarrado en una coleta que se balanceaba con cada paso, sus largas piernas enfundadas en unos -  _muy_  - ajustados jeans, una blusa suelta que remarcaba su figura delgada y unos prominentes pechos. La omega era preciosa, Fenrir no podía mentir, pero no le interesaba a su Alfa. Era una más de las muchas omegas que se le habían insinuado, pero Fenrir solo deseaba a Remus, había sido así desde que fueron niños y Remus había desaparecido de su radar, había sido así desde que olio por primera vez la deliciosa piel blanca y eso no iba a cambiar jamás. 

No entendió completamente la razón de que la chica se le acercara tanto hasta que Remus a su lado se puso frente a él, extendiendo ambos brazos en obvio comportamiento agresivo y posesivo, y comenzó a gruñir de buenas a primeras. Remus nunca se mostraba así de agresivo y Fenrir estaba dividido entre calmar a su precioso Omega u observar. Porque si, Remus se veía completamente _caliente_ estando así de enojado y agresivo. Soltaba sus adictivas y embriagadoras feromonas solo para él, para hacerle saber que estaba muy molesto y que se encontraba a punto de atacar. Su Omega le estaba avisando a su Alfa, era instintivo y era muy seguro que Remus ni siquiera lo hubiera notado. Estaba demasiado ocupado, concentrado en mostrar sus colmillos a la omega frente a ellos.

\- Aléjate de una maldita vez, él es mío y no voy a permitir que una asquerosa omega usada y sucia como tú se acerque a mi alfa. - Remus se pegaba al pecho de Fenrir, tratando de dejar su aroma en su Alfa, tratando de dejar en claro que solo Remus era el Omega de su manada. Su alfa, suyo y de nadie más.

\- Él no es solo tuyo. - la chiquilla estúpida se había atrevido a contestarle, se había atrevido a _gruñirle_. Al igual que Remus, la chica estaba lista para pelear, ambos estaban tensos y alertas, ambos dispuestos a saltar sobre el otro ante la más mínima muestra de agresividad. - El Alfa puede escoger y todas podemos pelear por estar a su lado. ¿Qué te hace creer que solo te quiere a ti? - su tono de voz estaba lleno de socarronería y llena de orgullo hacia si misma. - Él es el Alfa más poderoso, el general del Señor Oscuro, tu eres demasiado poca cosa como para tratar de adueñarte de él. Es demasiado precioso y hermoso para una pequeña poca cosa como tú. - Fenrir trato de alcanzar el brazo de su Rem para calmarlo y sacarlo de ahí, pero Remus se adelantó dos pasos con rapidez, los que lo separaban de la joven y se irguió en toda su altura, que no era mucho mas que la de la Omega, pero parecía suficiente en ese momento. 

\- Él es mío. - soltó Remus con una risa muy atípica en él, pero que hizo a Fenrir desear estar a solas con su precioso y caliente Omega. - Mío y solo mío como no tienes idea, es solo mío y quiero ver que una chiquilla estúpida como tu trate de quitármelo. ¿Quieres pelear por él? Bien, puedes pelear. Estoy dispuesto a romper tu cuello para que quede claro que Fenrir es mío. - Fenrir sabía que no debía intervenir. Esto era necesario para Remus, su Omega necesitaba hacer eso, necesitaba dejar en claro aquello, pero Fenrir no deseaba ver a su Rem herido. Sabía que él era mas que capaz de romperle el cuello a esa y a todas las Omegas estúpidas que pensaban eran mejor que su preciosa pareja, pero no iba a arriesgar la salud de Remus.

  
Sin embargo, justo cuando Fenrir estiro su brazo para tomar a Remus, la chica salto a por su pareja, dispuesta a rasgarle el rostro. Remus ni siquiera había dudado. Fenrir se encontró observando como se golpeaban y gritaban, era bastante obvio que a pesar de lo molesto que estaba Remus no quería lastimar demasiado a la niña y que se estaba conteniendo, pero cuando la odiosa chica le rasguño el rostro logro que Remus se enfadara de verdad.

Solo hicieron falta dos puñetazos para hacer que la chica pidiera piedad, con la nariz sangrando y el labio partido. 

\- Suficiente. - Remus oyó una voz fuerte y firme detrás de él y unos brazos rodearon su cintura, acercándolo al dueño de la voz, dándole apoyo a su tembloroso cuerpo que aun sufría los espasmos de adrenalina. Se sentía demasiado enojado, su Omega le gritaba que acabase con la estúpida chica que se había atrevido a desear lo que era suyo, pero la calmante voz de Fenrir le hablo al oído, su aroma inundándolo y logrando calmarlo de inmediato. - Esta bien Rems, tranquilo. - un gruñido más escapo de sus labios y luego asintió de forma seca. Se sentía cansado y molesto, pero podía sentir el cuerpo de su Alfa presionado contra el suyo. Podía sentir que aquella pelea le había gustado a Fenrir. Bastante. Eso solo hizo que una sonrisa se extendiera por sus labios, causando que varios Alfas que aun observaban se calentaran de sobre manera. Remus se veía muy bien justo ahora, mucho mas que de costumbre. 

\- Lo siento, Fenrir. No quería desobedecerte. - soltó sin darse cuenta de la enorme sonrisa que Fenrir estaba tratando de ocultar. Pero su sonrisa se marchito cuando pudo captar el aroma a sangre de Remus. 

-Samantha, tu hermana ofendió a mi pareja y por si fuera poco se atrevió a agredirle Habló por toda tu manada al declarar hostilidad directa hacia mi mano derecha. ¿Debo tomar eso como una oferta de guerra o es solo un capricho que espero puedas reprimir? - La Alfa, quien ahora trataba de levantar a su hermana y ocultarla detrás de ella mostraba perfectamente lo molesta que estaba con la menor, era bastante claro que no había sido la primera vez que la chica hacia cosas como esa, desafiando a Omegas por alfas que ella deseaba.

\- No se preocupe, Alfa. Ella será severamente castigada y me disculpo por su comportamiento. Espero que no tome su actitud como una oferta de guerra y espero que mi Omega pueda perdonarnos. - los ojos grises de la chica estaban teñidos de vergüenza e ira, pero se mostraron amables a Remus, mostrando verdadera pena. - Si lo desea, puedo encargarme de sus heridas, señor, como una muestra de mi pesar. - las manadas antiguas que aun mantenían las costumbres eran muy escasas, pero ellos eran parte de una. Remus negó con la cabeza y dejo que los brazos de Fenrir lo sostuvieran. Ya podía sentir la sonrisa de Sirius a su lado y Harry, su cachorro de seguro estaba riéndose con ganas.

Era la primera vez que Remus perdía por completo el control, pero su omega se había sentido tan asustado cuando Fenrir no había rechazado los coqueteos de la niña, y las palabras que ella le había dicho solo incrementaron su pesar. Remus siempre temía que Fenrir se aburriera de él y lo abandonara. Muchos le habían abandonado, se había convencido de que estaría solo siempre y se concentró en obtener un puesto como profesor, hasta que Fenrir había aparecido en su vida, pero si su alfa lo hacía, si su pareja le abandonaba, Remus no estaba seguro de sobrevivir.

Tenía miedo, esa había sido la principal razón de su hostilidad.

¿Y si la irritante chica tenia razón? ¿Y si Fenrir encontraba a un Omega más agradable para él, más bello o más dispuesto a darle todo de si, sin importarle que sea? Remus podría perder a Fenrir y no deseaba aquello, no quería perder a su compañero, era su amigo, le amaba. 

Fenrir se encontró sosteniendo a un tembloroso Remus. Había algo muy mal en él. ¿Se había lastimado acaso? Iba a matar personalmente a la niña si se había atrevido a dañar a su Remus. No le importaba causar hostilidad entre ambas manadas, sabía que el Lord no le prohibiría atacar. Para Tom el compromiso de cuidar a su pareja era sagrado. El mismo se veía siempre demasiado posesivo con su Harry, lo entendería. 

\- Vanessa... - su voz salió mucho más seca y dura de lo que había pensado, pero ahora que se daba cuenta lo afectado que estaba Remus la ira había remplazado la satisfacción de ver que su pareja le amaba tanto que no deseaba que nadie mas tratara de suplantarlo, no es que Fenrir fuera a abandonar jamás a Remus. Jamás. - Me resultan un poco intrigantes las palabras que tan seguramente soltaste, ofendiendo a mi pareja. - Remus se tensó aún más entre sus brazos y Fenrir entendió el temor que le inundaba. No sabía si reír por aquello o morder a Remus hasta que entendiera lo equivocado que estaba. - Remus es  _mi_  pareja y será siempre mi pareja, una niña tonta como tú no debería tratar de poner en duda mi lealtad hacia él. Amo a mi Omega y eso no va a cambiar con los años. No sé si en algún momento te deje a entender que estaba interesado, pero pienso dejarte en claro y esto va para todo aquel que trate de poner en duda mi relación con Remus: Yo jamás,  _jamás_  elegiría a nadie por sobre Remus, mucho menos a una niña temperamental y caprichosa como tú. Remus es mi pareja y lo será siempre y no hay nada que tu o tus hediondas feromonas puedan hacer para tomar su lugar. Ni tu, ni nadie podría jamás tomar su lugar. - despidió a todos con un gesto y le dio una mirada Sirius que ellos ya entendían bien: déjame solo con Remus. Sirius asintió a sabiendas de que Remus no se encontraba bien y se apareció directamente en su hogar.  
  


Fenrir decidió tomar su ejemplo y, abrazando mas fuerte a Remus, los apareció a ambos en su hogar. Siempre se aparecían juntos, por lo que la sensación ya no era tan desagradable como solía ser al principio, pero esta vez se sintió mas pesado. Podía sentir el dolor de Remus. Solo ellos podían aparecerse directamente en su habitación, las protecciones no permitirían a nadie, ni al Señor Oscuro aparecer sin su permiso, por lo cual Fenrir se sentía mucho mas seguro allí. 

Obligo a Remus a caminar hasta la cama y lo hizo sentarse, arrodillándose frente a él, entre sus piernas. Remus no le miraba y la mirada de Fenrir se clavo en su mejilla, donde tres líneas rojas dejaban salir unas gotas de sangre. Esa estúpida chica había lastimado a su precioso Omega. Remus escucho el gruñido de Fenrir y se preguntó si había ofendido demasiado al Alfa. No había deseado enojar a Fenrir, pero se había dejado llevar por sus instintos y había sucumbido a la violencia. No sabía que aquella reacción era causada por la herida en su mejilla hasta que sintió el rostro de Fenrir acercarse. Remus pudo sentir el cálido aliento de Fenrir en su piel, el ya conocido aroma del Alfa lo inundo mientras su brazo rodeaba su cintura y lo acercaba más. La caliente lengua del Alfa se deslizo entre sus labios y trazo un camino hasta su herida. Remus podía sentir los dedos de Fenrir deslizándose bajo su camisa mientras éste lamía la herida. 

Un escalofrió de gozo recorrió su espalda mientras Fenrir se encargaba de limpiar cada gota de sangre, ayudando a que las cortadas se curaran inmediatamente y luego descendía hasta sus labios y se encargaba de devorarlo por completo. El beso duro mucho más de lo que Remus había esperado, pero no fue caliente y lleno de lujuria como la mayoría del tiempo ocurría. Remus mismo solía sucumbir al placer con bastante frecuencia y se dejaba llevar por el deseo. 

Sin embargo, Fenrir fue suave y calmado esta vez, probando cada pulgada de sus labios, incitando a sus lenguas a encontrarse, acariciando su mejilla ya curada y obligándolo a acostarse por completo en su cama. Su preciada cama, que estaba empapada de sus aromas. Remus amaba su cama.

\- Tu eres el único a quién podría elegir, no importa quién más se presente, no importa quién trate de apartarte de mi lado. Te buscaría, si alguien te aparta de mi lado y mataría a cualquiera que piense que puede obtenerte. _Te amo_ , Remus, y eso no va a cambiar por mucho que los demás lo deseen o por mucho tiempo que pase. - Remus observo los hermosos ojos dorados de Fenrir que parecían hundirse en su alma, dejando libres sus mas oscuros deseos, haciendo que Remus deseara poder observar siempre esos preciosos ojos. - Hace falta mucho más que eso para que me aparten de tu lado, te será prácticamente imposible deshacerte de mí. - su sonrisa se contagio en los labios de Remus y este se relajo completamente entre los brazos de su Alfa, su compañero. - Y ahora es mi turno de disfrutar. Te veías completamente caliente ahí afuera. - murmuro en su oído antes de descender y morder con fuerza su cuello. Remus se arqueo contra Fenrir, dejando que su alfa le quitara con rapidez cada prenda, dejándolo completamente expuesto, cada centímetro de piel que Fenrir deseaba devorar y marcar como suyo y de nadie más. 

Remus se encontró completamente abrumado por los besos, las mordidas y las lamidas que su alfa le proporcionaba por todo su cuerpo, sus manos hormigueaban por tocarlo, pero Fenrir le había advertido que no se moviera.  _Quieto_ , le había ordenado y Remus iba a obedecer. Se encontró siendo rápidamente preparado, los hábiles dedos de Fenrir encontrando el camino hasta su entrada, deshaciéndolo en un manojo de nervios y músculos relajados, haciendo a Remus desear resistir más, pero le era imposible. 

Fenrir sabía exactamente donde tocar, que porción de su piel debía besar, que punto enterrado en él debía estimular. Fenrir lo conocía _tan_ bien que podría tomarlo con los ojos vendados e incluso así podría acabar por completo con Remus, lo sabía, ya lo habían hecho un millar de veces. 

Remus se encontró con la mente completamente en blanco en segundos, su único pensamiento teniendo nombre y una voz demasiado penetrante, llegando fácilmente a lo más profundo de él, llegando a su alma e inundándola de calidez. Antes de que Remus siquiera pudiera registrarlo, Fenrir se encontraba profundamente enterrado en él, tan profundamente que sintió todos los músculos de su cuerpo moldearse solo para recibirlo, sus respiraciones atascándose, su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez, sus manos enredándose en el largo cabello plateado.

Remus de dejo ser mientras un grito de puro éxtasis escapaba de sus enrojecidos labios. 

\- Jamás te dejaría por ningún otro, y no solo lo digo por el delicioso sexo, - Remus dejo escapar una risa mientras Fenrir se movía, lentamente, destrozándolo por completo y haciendo que Remus amara cada movimiento, sus ojos empañados por las lágrimas, demasiado ahogado con el placer. - amo absolutamente todo de ti, y no hay forma posible de que logren apartarte de mi lado. Tendrían que matarme antes y ambos sabemos que eso es prácticamente imposible. - la sonrisa de Fenrir era literalmente palpable para Remus, pues tenía sus labios pegados a los propios, sus ojos observándolo fijamente mientras se introducía violentamente en él, para luego salir con un movimiento exasperantemente lento. 

\- Yo tampoco permitiré que nadie te aparte de mi lado. - soltó sin dejarse amedrentar por la increíble cantidad de sensaciones que Fenrir le hacía sentir. Los brazos de Fenrir estaban alrededor de su cintura, manteniéndolo allí, en la posición que deseaba, marcando un ritmo desquiciantemente lento, enloquecedor, demasiado bueno.

El ritmo incremento considerablemente segundos después y Remus deseo tener un minuto para tomar aire y al mismo tiempo gritar y rogar para que Fenrir no se detuviera.   
Pero se detuvo. Un gruñido, mitad gemido de total desesperación escapo de los labios de Remus, mientras observaba la sonrisa de victoria en los apetecibles labios de Fenrir, pero fue remplazado con rapidez por un grito cuando lo levanto fuertemente contra su pecho, rodando contra su propio cuerpo y colocándolo sobre su regazo, todavía profundamente enterrado en su interior, ahora ambos estando pecho contra pecho, piel con piel, sintiendo los alocados corazones del otro, los brazos de Remus enredados en los hombros de Fenrir, sus uñas enterradas en la piel del Alfa y los brazos de Fenrir rodeando con fuerza la cintura de Remus, sujetándolo, poseyéndolo.

Remus dejo escapar un grito enloquecido, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás, sus labios separados, soltando jadeos demasiado desesperados cuando Fenrir lo dejo caer sobre toda su longitud, haciendo que Remus lo tomara tan profundamente que su vista se lleno de colores y su cuerpo tembló sin control. Fenrir lo devoro por completo y Remus no pudo haber estado mas feliz con aquello. 

Tal vez Remus debía mostrarse posesivo mas a menudo, resultaba con recompensas únicas e inigualables.

 

_**Fin.** _


End file.
